The Old You
by rosencia
Summary: Seandainya berhenti mencintai seseorang segampang dungeon di Eltree. Seandainya membuang perasaan mengenaskan ini segampang enhance weapon hingga 5. Tidak. Sebenarnya semua itu mudah, hanya saja, Orang yang jatuh cintalah yang menyulitkan hal itu sendiri.


**The Old You**

**Elsword ** to the owner

**The Old You ** kazuROZEN

**Rate T **(sepertinya)

**Unknown Server, OOC max, typo(s), RSxBM, BL**

Elsword memicingkan mata dengan aura tak mengenakkan, dan untuk ke-entah berapa-kalinya Elsword menekukkan kedua ujung bibirnya kebawah –kesal melihat Raven –lelaki tampan dengan perawakannya yang bisa membuat para wanita kegirangan saking terpesonanya—berdiri melingkar dengan tiga perempuan –jika chung dianggap perempuan.

Sekali lagi Raven pergi ke _dungeon_ tanpa mengajak bocah berambut merah panjang itu bersamanya, alasan standar lagi yang Raven katakan –party sudah penuh, empat orang, tidak bisa menambah satu nyawa lagi untuk _enter _ ke sebuah _dungeon_, ke _Eltree _sekalipun –hah, tentu saja. Sungguh malangnya.

"Elsword, kau mau titip sesuatu ? kebetulan kita berempat akan dungeon ke banyak tempat sekaligus, dari Elder hingga Hamel." Tanya Elesis hati-hati. Sekiranya mungkin hati Elsword akan terobati jika kepulangan Raven, Rena, Elesis dan Chung tidak dengan tangan kosong. Elsword tak menjawab, ia malah mendengus sebal kemudian mengangkat pedang dengan _fire attribute _miliknya diatas pundak. Tak peduli. Eve yang juga melihatnya hanya bisa berekspresi sedatar tubuh yang ditindas habis oleh Golem.

Dua puluh menit sebelum keberangkatan, lebih tepatnya sebelum quest di papan ter-_refresh_ agar para pemain di Elrios dapat mengambilnya lagi. Entah quest harian ataupun quest skill—ah, sudahlah, sang author sendiri tak pernah menyentuh quest itu lagi.

"Elsword" Seseorang memanggilnya, tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan malah menjauh. Si pemanggil berkacak pinggang, jarang-jarang dirinya tak dianggap sebegininya

"Oi, bocah" panggilnya lagi, dan kali ini yang dipanggil mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi sumber suara. _Ck, dasar bocah_, pikir sang pemanggil.

"_Kau masih saja ngambek?"_

Dengan tangkas, tangan _nasod _sang pemanggil meraih tubuh kecil itu dan mendekapkannya kedalam pelukan. Saking dalam dan erat, sehingga bocah berambut merah itu dapat mendengar suara detak jantung si pemilik tangan _nasod_ tersebut –Raven.

"Kau ini masih level 35, mana mungkin aku membolehkanmu ikut, kau ingin kita berempat gagal melaksankan _quest?_" Sindirnya tanpa basa-basi, bocah dengan job _Rune Slayer_—yang baru ganti job kemarin—itu membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya semakin tak percaya ternyata alasan ia tak diikutkan kedalam _party_ hanya karena _level. _Iya, _level._

"Aku tidak selemah itu, sialan." Balasnya kesal. Merasa tak terima, Raven lepaskan pelukannya yang sedaritadi tak ia lepaskan. Elsword menatapnya penuh tantang.

"Masih ada waktu 10 menit, mau adu kekuatan di _battle arena?_" tantang bocah pendek itu. Raven menghela nafas panjang, ia tak suka menghabiskan waktu sia-sia bertanding dengan bocah yang sudah diketahui siapa yang akan menang nanti. Ia menggeleng tak setuju dan tanpa suara.

"Kau takut, paman?" tanyanya lagi meledek, telinga Raven berasa seperti dimasuki bulu, geli sekali mendengar Elsword memanggilnya paman.

"Sudah terlihat jelas siapa yang akan menang nanti, bocah ingusan."

"Hah! Bilang saja kau takut, Om-Om lemah!" Panggilannya semakin tak keruan saja. Raven mengerutkan dahinya, kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Raven membelokkan pandangannya, mencari sang NPC wanita energik, Camilla, ia ingin buktikan bahwa Seme—maksudku Raven tidak mungkin kalah melawan Sang Uke—uhuk maksudku lagi, Elsword. Dibelakangnya, Elsword mengekori Raven dengan senyuman mengembang dengan lebarnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat yang hanya dilalui oleh mereka berdua, saat-saat mereka beradu _pedang _siapa yang terkuat.

Oke tadi ambigu, yakin, yang baca fanfic geje ini lagi senyum mesum—atau bahkan ketawa ala Bang Glave penjual dadu yang tak laku-laku.

.

.

.

.

=..=

"Sudah puas Elsword?"

"Be...Belum! Nghh... Masih belum!..Hnggh."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali..." Raven hunuskan _pedang_nya kearah Elsword, karena tak waspada _pedang_ tersebut tepat mengenai Elsword. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah, belum ada lima menit tetapi Elsword sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Hnggh, si...sial..a..ku..."

_**LOSE!**_

dan waktu pun habis. Elsword kalah, seperti dugaan. Selayaknya kata pepatah, sang Uke tidak boleh bisa mengalahkan sang Seme –apa-apaan pepatah ngaco ini—abaikan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti sudah wafat kalau ikut _dungeon_ nanti karena kehabisan _rescurrection stone_."Cela Raven dengan tampangnya yang datar.

"Sialan!._ rescurrection stone _ku ada 76 tahu!" sela Elsword tak terima, ia meneguk _Beginner Potionn_ya yang keempat.

"Kurang, kau itu membutuhkan _unlimited rescurrection stone_." Ejeknya lagi. Tingkat ejekan Raven melebihi tinggi _Twin Tower_. Elsword mengutuk Raven dalam batinnya. Tanpa permisi, Raven meninggalkan _Battle Room_. Elsword kesal sekali, seharusnya ia bisa lebih lama bertahan. Ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya, kesal, dan tanpa sadar, ia menangis. Punggungnya bergetar.

Butiran kristal indah itu berjatuhan, tergelincir dilengkukan bulat pipi yang kemerahan itu. Ia merindukan Raven, ia merindukan _sentuhan_ Raven, perlakuan lembut Raven... Elsword masih sangat ingat dengan ciuman pertama yang diberikan Raven beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah sudah tak mungkin lagi Raven seperti dulu?

"Hiks...hu...huhu...uhh..."

Ia sembunyikan wajah dengan ekspresi tak pantas dilihat dipersilangan kedua lengannya. Sepi. Pundak Elsword terlihat begitu rapuh. Getaran-getaran kecil akibat isakannya membuatnya terliat semakin ringkih. Dipikirannya sosok berambut hitam itu semakin memudar dan kemudian musnah tak bersisa.

_Aku mencintaimu, Raven_, batin Elsword penuh siksa.

.

.

.

.

.

=..=

Di tempat lain, tepatnya _Southern Gate_, Raven, Elesis, Rena dan Chung berlari menuju menara puncak untuk mengalahkan si gukguk warna ungu tukang bikin gempa. Rena yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Raven, merasa ada yang tak biasa dengan sosok lelaki yang berumur kepala dua nyaris tiga itu. Pandangannya selalu kosong, dan malah, diantara keempat orang itu, Raven-lah yang paling banyak menghabiskan _resurrection stone_ karena sering tidak waspada.

Pasti ada sesuatu, pikir Rena penuh selidik. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Rena menghentikan pergerakan timnya.

" Raven."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Raven!"

"Eh iya?" Akhirnya ia merespon, tetapi tatapannya masih kosong, padahal dibalik itu, pikirannya dipenuhi suara-suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Potion-mu sudah habis? Apa perlu _airellina_?" tawar Rena khawatir, semua mata tertuju pada Raven. Yang ditanya malah tetap saja bengong. Tak merespon.

"Raven?" Elesis dan Chung memanggilnya bersamaan. Raven menatap mereka bertiga,—dan kemudian menunduk. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh bayangan tadi, meleburkan sampai musnah senyum yang terpantulkan dipikirannya tadi.

Tanpa sengaja, Raven menghunuskan pedang kearah tembok, lalu tersadar. Sejak kapan Ia menggunakan _piercing_ pada _equip weapon_ dungeonnya?

SIAL

Raven salah _equip_!

Saking kacau isi pikirannya, Raven salah mengenakan _equip_ untuk _dungeon_nya, pantas saja tiap kali monster gembul dengan level rendah sekalipun selalu mantap serangannya, _defend_ dan _reduce damage_ Raven pada _dungeon stats_ minim sekali. Itulah alasan begitu derasnya _health point_ Raven berkurang, dan inilah penyebab utama ia menjadi maruk sekali memakai _resurrection stone_ miliknya.

_Ah,_

Tadi Raven mengganti _equip_ dengan _set sparring _saat bertarung dengan Elsword di _Battle Arena_. Ia sama sekali lupa.

Tidak, sebenarnya Raven tidak melupakannya.

Mungkin karena di pikirannya hanya terngiang satu isakan dari bocah ingusan itu.

Isakan yang tak sengaja terdengar ketika Raven meninggalkannya sendirian di _Battle Arena_.

Isakan dari orang yang sangat...

_...?_

"Maaf, ternyata aku salah equip." Raven memecah keheningan sepersekian detik tadi.

"Pantas saja kau gampang tewas!" Ujar Chung sambil menyodok Punggung Raven dengan senjatanya.

"Kukira serangan monster tadi _bug _tau!" Elesis menyeringai.

Elesis dan Chung memakluminya, sedangkan Rena tetap masih mencurigai Raven. Hanya gadis elf itu yang mengerti ada apa dengan Raven, hanya gadis berambut hijau panjang dan halus itu yang tau siapa yang Raven pikirkan…._ah sudahlah, aku tak pantas menanyakannya, _batin Rena. Gadis itu tahu, sejak pertama kali mereka berempat bertemu —Raven, Elsword, Aisha dan Rena— dari awal ia ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang juga jatuh cinta….tapi tidak padanya.

Dengan cepat Raven mengganti _set equip _nya dengan _set _Henir. Yap, semua _dungeon stats _sudah pas. Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan _quest_ mereka kembali.

Tetapi tetap saja pikiran Raven seperti sedang terbang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

=..=

4 tahun yang lalu…

"_Yo. namaku Elsword"_

"_Aku Rena, salam kenal."_

"_Aku Aisha, senang bertemu denganmu Raven!"_

_Lelaki bertangan nasod itu sedikit bingung kenapa ia mendapat sambutan sehangat ini…Padahal ia pernah menjadi musuh mereka…pernah menghancurkan desa…dan bahkan pernah melukai mereka. Masih terdiam, tak mengerti bagaimana merespon sambutan hangat tersebut. Mereka bertiga-pun jadi saling adu pandang –karena juga tak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan._

_Rena dan Aisha yang masih memiliki misi meninggalkan Raven dan Elsword berdua saja._

_Sedikit kaku memang, tapi mau tak mau Elsword-lah yang harus mencairkannya._

"_Aku mengandalkanmu, Raven." Elsword tersenyum kearahnya, hangat, Raven merasakan hal yang tak biasa ketika melihat senyuman itu. Rambut kemerahan yang rasanya begitu lembut. Manik merah cemerlang yang seolah-olah menjanjikan kebahagiaan dan senyuman lepas seolah menarik Raven dari rasa kesepiannya._

_Inikah jatuh cinta?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_=..=_

"Elsword?"

Yang dipanggil masih mendengkur dengan kerasnya.

"Elsword!" Panggil gadis berambut ungu dengan dua ikat rambut berwarna senada. Mata masih terpejam.

"_Phantom Breath!_" dan bangunlah cowok berkucir tiga itu.

"Kau gila apa ?! menyerangku saat tertidur tadi? KEJAM!" dilihatnya _health point_nya berkurang setengahnya. Gila. Efek perbedaan 15 level itu semengerikan ini. Ia rogoh _bag inventory_ nya dan kemudian melahap satu _grilled meat_ utuh dengan sekali katupan. _Luar biasa._

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Elsword tak sabaran setelah berhasil menelan benda yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Ayo dunge." ajak si-_princess_ itu sambil tertunduk. Suaranya pelan sekali.

"Apa?"

"Dunge"

"Kemana?"

"Kehatimu—yagaklah, ke Altera, sekalian leveling, hngg, sampai kapan kamu nggak menginjakkan Henir ataupun Hamel?" Tanya Aisha sambil menyindir halus Elsword. Sayangnya Elsword lagi males sensi, lebih tepatnya…ia lelah.

"Entah, aku malas kemana-mana, ajak saja yang lain, si Ara dan Eve nganggur kan."

_Tapi—_

belum sempat Aisha mengelak, Elsword sudah menghilang selangkah dua langkah. Ah sudahlah, mungkin memang hanya Raven yang bisa mencuri perhatiannya.

Mungkin dengan penampilan –uhukpettanuhuk— ini tak dapat membuat Elsword tertarik padanya.

Dan mungkin, lebih pastinya, cintanya akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan jika yang ia cintai adalah bocah sepantaran berambut merah itu. _Ah—_Aisha menarik nafas dalam dan panjang.

Seandainya berhenti mencintai seseorang segampang _dungeon _di Eltree.

Seandainya membuang perasaan mengenaskan ini segampang _enhance_ _weapon_ hingga +5.

Tidak.

Sebenarnya semua itu mudah,

hanya saja,

Orang yang jatuh cintalah yang menyulitkan hal itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

=..=

"_Boleh aku menyentumu?"_

"_Eh?" Mata Elsword membulat sempurna saking tak percayanya. Apa benar ini Raven yang mengatakannya sendiri? Apa yang dimaksud dengan sentuhan? Elsword tak mengerti. Tetapi dengan polosnya ia mengiyakan permintaan Raven._

_dan kemudian_

_kedua bibir itu bersatu. Yang satunya terliat aktif dan satunya terlihat pasif, tak tahu harus apa, bahkan…._

_ia tak tahu apa yang sedang Raven lakukan terhadapnya._

_._

_._

_._

_=..=_

Jarum jam terpendek sudah melewati angka 12. Lewat tengah malam dan Elsword masih terjaga di ranjangnya. Semua orang yang dimabuk cinta—untuk kasus kali ini, patah hati, biasanya terjangkit insomnia dadakan.

_Dia sedang apa ya?_

_Dia lagi dimana ya?_

Pertanyaan yang terakhir muncul dibenak Lelaki ber_job Rune Slayer _itu sedikit menohok.

_Dia sedang bersama siapa?_

"…."

Kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Alasan mengapa perubahan sikap Raven ini terlalu signifikan dimata merah bulatnya. Mungkin selama ini Raven tidak benar-benar menaruh perhatian khusus kepadanya, atau –sekali lagi mungkin selama ini Elsword bukanlah objek cinta yang tepat bagi Raven.

_Apa bagusnya mencintai orang sepertiku?_ pikir Elsword nelangsa.

…

Masih tak bisa tidur, akhirnya Elsword memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, —bahasa _mainstream__nya _mencari udara segar. Siapa tahu udara segar dapat membuatnya mengantuk dan meninabobokkannya kalau bisa. Dengan langkah waspada, Elsword berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

_Cklek_.

Syukurlah Elsword tak membangunkan kakak perempuannya. Bisa-bisa satu desa bangun jika Elesis dibangunkan tengah malam begini. Amukannya kadang melebihi amukan Berthe saat sedang _howling_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, masih dengan sangat perlahan.

Eh?

Elsword sangat yakin, jumlah langkah yang ia tempuh tak sampai dengan jumlah jari dikedua tangannya. Tetapi sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu ada disana. Terduduk di bangku jalan desa. Menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tak tahu apakah sosok itu tertidur atau sedang berpikir keras.

Elsword dengan segenap tenaga ingin menyebut namanya.

_NTAK KUAT._

_TERLALU SAKIT._

Tanpa berlama-lama, Elsword urungkan niat untuk memanggil sosok itu. Ia langkahkan kembali kakinya –dengan arah yang berlawanan dari yang pertama. Tetapi takdir berkata lain untuknya kali ini.

"Elsword?" Sosok itu sadar akan kehadiran orang lain, Elsword.

"…Se..sedang apa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, tadi sepulang _dungeon_ aku ingin menemuimu sebentar, tetapi kau masih tertidur, yasudah aku…"

Tak perlu dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi. Intinya, Raven ingin menemuinya kan?

"Pulanglah." Pinta Elsword lirih.

Raven tak salah dengar kan? tangan kanan Raven menarik pundak lawan bicaranya pelan. Takut menyakitinya, karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini, terlihat begitu rapuh dan berharga. Elsword menepis tangan Raven.

Ada berjuta kristal air mata yang ia tanggung sekarang.

Menanti untuk berseluncur ria di pipinya yang kini kemerahan menahan kerinduannya.

Tapi itu semua ia tahan seorang, tak ingin terlihat rapuh didepan sosok serba hitam yang ada dihadapannya.

Elsword paksakan kedua ujung bibirnya untuk menekuk keatas. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tetapi tak bisa, yang ada hanya ekspresi yang begitu rapuh dan indah di mata Raven. Elsword sedang ingin terlihat kuat.

"Kau…"

"Pulanglah Raven…"

"Els—"

"PULAN—"

Belum sempat sebutir air mata keluar dari kedua mata merah indahnya yang berkaca, Raven melakukannya, melakukan yang selama ini sudah dinantikan dari dulu oleh Elsword. Raven menyapu seluruh bibir Elsword dengan bibirnya, lembut dan hati-hati, menjilatnya perlahan, tanda permisi untuk menjelajahi dalamnya. Elsword membalasnya suka cita.

"Ahn…Ngh.." Elsword mengerang, suaranya yang kecil menggelitik telinga Raven dengan cepatnya. Nyaris tak dapat menahan berjinjit, Elsword kalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu.

Raven mainkan sedikit lidahnya, kadang lidahnya beradu dengan lembutnya, bahkan kadang Elsword yang mengajaknya beradu. Manis. Ciuman ini terlalu manis, Elsword menitikkan air mata saking bahagianya.

_Ini Raven yang dulu ia kenal…_

"Nghh…Ahh..Ra..Ravenn.." Elsword merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam bajunya yang agak minim itu. Raven menemukan yang ia cari, kemudian ia mengelus benda mungil itu dan kadang meremasnya sampai Elsword mengerang penuh nikmat.

—Sayang—Akhirnya ciuman itu diakhiri. Raven dapati wajah Elsword yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan hampir membuatnya satu warna dengan rambut dan mata merah indahnya. Terlalu lemas dengan serangan dadakan tadi, Elsword merebahkan sedikit tubuhnya ke dada bidang Raven, bahagia.

Merasa terlalu terbuka, Raven pun menggendong Elsword dan membawanya kerumahnya. Dilihatnya manik merah itu begitu memerhatikan manik emasnya, dan semburat kemerahan itu kembali muncul tatkala Raven menciumi rambut merah yang begitu harum itu. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap diantara kedua bibir pemilik masing-masing.

Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti.

Inilah yang mereka rindukan dan galaukan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

=..=

Dikamar Raven, Elsword hanya berdiri kaku diujung kasur berwarna abu-abu milik si empunya rumah. Ragu untuk duduk, tetapi ragu juga jika hanya berdiri terdiam seperti ini. Lelaki yang sedari Elsword tunggu akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

ASTAGA.

Jarang sekali Elsword melihat pemandangan ini. Raven _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek diatas lutut. Mungkin kalau ada NPC Lento disini, sudah dimabuk cinta dan jadi homo sehomo-homonya NPC dia.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Raven sambil menggosokkan rambut hitam kelamnya dengan handuk kecil. Elsword sedikit panik. Memang sengaja ia memilih giliran pertama untuk mandi.

"Ti..tidak." Elsword menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wajah Elsword semakin memerah begitu Raven mengelus lembut Pipi bulat kenyalnya itu.

Kemudian sentuhan itu sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman manis dari Raven. Elsword terperangah. Ia memilih untuk pasrah sekarang. Ciuman di pipi kiri berakhir dan berganti pipi kanan, kening, leher, dan tentunya bibir mungil yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Raven tentu menjadi sasarannya.

"Ahh.."

Dengan professional, Raven menjelajahi mulut Elsword. Membuat rongga dada Elsword serasa sesak, tetapi diwaktu yang sama, lega. Ciuman panas itu kini berganti dengan ciuman yang lain—dan dilain tempat.

"Eh…Ahn..Ra..ven.."

Kedua tangan Elsword sedari tadi hanya meremas kencang sprei kasur milik Raven. Kali ini bukan karena ragu, tapi karena memang tak tahu. Raven tersenyum kecil, ia tarik kedua tangan Elsword dan kemudian menciumi tepat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Raven?"

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Els."

Raven sedikit mendorong Elsword, membuat Elsword berada tepat ditengah kasur. Raven mendekati wajah Elsword sambil terpejam, seakan memberitahu, bahwa sekarang Raven seutuhnya miliknya.

_Yang ingin aku lakukan?_

Ia raih leher tangguh Raven dan menariknya, membuat Elsword lebih mudah menciumi –dan terkadang menjilati leher itu. Ia hisap hingga berbekas kemerahan dibeberapa tempat. Raven hanya tersenyum tak bersuara melihat Elsword berusaha melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Belum ada 5 menit, Elsword sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Raven menahan segala nafsunya melihat wajah manis Elsword yang terlihat 'tak tahu harus apa'.

"Hng..Raven…" Elsword mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmm?"

"Apa…jika aku memintamu melakukannya lagi…termasuk…melakukan apa yang…" Elsword menutup bibirnya, malu.

"aku…" ia mencoba mengakhiri kalimatnya.

" inginkan…"

Akhirnya saatnya tiba. Dengan ganasnya Raven baringkan tubuh Elsword diatas kasurnya. Ia lucuti sempurna pakaian yang menutupi lekukan-lekukan indah tubuh mangsanya itu. Diawali dengan ciuman, berubah menjadi jilatan dan kemudan isapan kecil yang kadang sakit, namun kadang terasa nikmat bagi Elsword.

Ia mengerang luar biasa ketika bagian bawahnya dijamah ganas oleh Raven.

"Ahnn, ja..ngan..ahh.."

Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas dibagian bawah, Raven menarik kembali tangannya dan kemudian memeluk erat Elsword, ia dekatkan wajanya ke leher Elsword, sehingga Elsword dapat merasakan terpaan nafas singkat bertubi dari Raven.

"_Aku pulang Elsword."_ ucapnya lembut, sadar bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun ia berubah sikap dihadapan Elsword. Elsword tersenyum sumringah, bahagia, ternyata dugaan negatifnya selama ini memang hanya sebuah pikiran semu semata, dan bukan fakta.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Raven_." balas Elsword singkat kemudian mencium bibir Raven untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

=..=

**END**

**N/A:**

1 KATA

APAAAAAAAA?!

sorry bagi yang merasa /nguk ketika membaca ini, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku menuliskan adegan yang _iya-iya_ dan ini pertamakalinya aku menuliskan fanfic, fanfic pertama malah langsung soal _gem-#ditendangkehenir _

uhuk, saat libur UN, aku terhipnotis oleh ketampanan makhluk berambut hitam itu :v dan seketika menjadi gamer /sopastiakupilihcharBM/ #ketawaAbangGlave #CutTendondan *le ketika nyari refrenseh, malah ngedapetin fanart RSBM /senyumnista

Maaf sekali lagi, karena pasti fanfic pertama saya ini sangaaaaaat banyak kekurangan, alur dipercepatlah, typo-lah, atau anuanunya kurang natural lah, ah sudahlah,

^q^ semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi *lambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Mind to Review?


End file.
